Et ils se sont sauvés l'un l'autre
by Fan100
Summary: Ils sont détruit par la guerre, par la vie après la guerre. Ils sont en colère contre les personnes qui les ont détruit. Mais ensemble ils vont réapprendre a s'aimer et a aimer. OS.
**Salut salut !
Voila mon premier OS et mon premier Dramione. Je ne sais pas si je suis fière ou non de cet OS. Je l'aime bien parce que c'est ce que je voulais ecrire. Mais en même temps je trouve la fin pas top. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ca vous plairat !  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il ouvre les yeux, il est en sueur. Il a peur. Il les voit ces yeux rouges à quelque centimètre de son visage. C'est le même rêve depuis des années. Après des tortures sans nom il se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer un « tu vas mourir » et il se réveil. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Cela fait des années qu'il fait le même rêve. Il entend des pas léger, puis il sent qu'on monte dans son lit. Doucement son petit garçon. A seulement 4 ans il est capable de venir réconforter son père. Il se colle à lui. Drago glisse sa main dans ces cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Il se sent mieux. Son père ferait un arrêt cardiaque s'il savait qu'il dort avec son fils de temps en temps. Mais il en a besoin. Il n'a que ce petit bonhomme qui lui ressemble. Sa femme est partie sans un regard en arrière. Il ne fait que des cauchemars. Astoria ne l'a pas supporté. Il rêve de la salle sur demande le soir de la grande bataille. Il ne fait jamais de rêve tout rose. Astoria n'as pas supporté un homme qui ne peut être joyeux. Elle a laissé Scorpius derrière elle pour un homme qui la rend heureuse. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même quand il est seul, dans l'intimité. Écoutant la respiration de Scorpius il se laisse bercer et fini sa nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar.

* * *

\- Potter !

\- Malefoy ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci, et toi ?

\- Bien.

Ils ne sont pas devenus amis loin de là mais ils se tolèrent. Il arrive à échanger sans se crier dessus. De temps en temps ils ont des conversations intéressantes. Quand il mange tous ensemble. Pansy et la belette sont en couple depuis 1 an. Ils ont décidés de faire des repas avec tous leurs amis. Scorpius s'entend bien avec Rose et Albus. Drago supporte tous ces Gryffondors. Bien sûr Granger, ex-Weasley n'est pas là. Drago na la pas vue depuis la fin de la guerre. Il lui semble qu'elle est partie en France. Encore une qui abandonne ces enfants. Il ne supporte pas ces femmes faibles. La belette l'a peut-être quitté mais elle n'as pas à abandonner ces enfants. Jamais personne ne parle d'elle. Même Rose et Hugo ne prononce jamais le mot maman pendant ces repas. Même Potter ne prononce jamais le nom de sa meilleure amie. Il se pose souvent la question, qu'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle est morte ? Non il le serait. Peut-être qu'elle est devenue folle. Elle totalement invisible. Même lui, Drago Malefoy, ex-mangemort travail au ministère en tant que juge. Bien sûr c'est un comble, il juge des mangemort pour des crimes qu'il aurait pu commettre. Mais il a besoin de ce dire qu'il y a une justice dans ce monde. Drago se retourne d'un coup.

\- Elle est ou Granger ?

\- Euh… Je… Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Malefoy ?

\- Je sais pas, elle n'est nulle part, personne ne parle d'elle.

\- Elle est rentrée de France i mois. Elle a une librairie qui marche bien elle s'est donc exporté ici.

\- Tu la vois toujours ?

\- Oui bien sûr, elle est comme ma sœur. Mais on ne parle pas d'elle parce que Ron ne veux plus en entendre parler. C'est un comble. C'est lui qui la trompe avec Pansy et c'est elle qui doit disparaitre.

\- Il l'a trompé ?

\- Oui… C'est pour ça qu'elle a la garde de Rose et Hugo, elle a fait pression. Puis c'est une héroïne alors le juge a cédé.

\- Je pensais qu'elle les avait laissé, il ne parle jamais de leur mère.

\- Elle n'est pas ton ex-femme Malefoy !

\- Oui, apparemment il y a des femmes bien. Bonne journée Potter.

\- Bonne journée…

Malefoy sort de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers la salle d'audience. Il aime son travail, il a besoin d'avoir de l'ordre dans sa vie. Il a besoin de contrôler les gens pour ne pas paraitre détruit. Ce qu'il est pourtant. Alors comme ça Granger est en Angleterre. Il comprend enfin pourquoi il n'entend jamais parler d'elle. Potter avait de la rancœur dans sa voix. Il en veut à son ami et Pansy. Il aime bien Potter, il contrôle plus ces émotions que ce qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Mr Malefoy on va commencer.

Il oublie ces pensées et commence sa journée de travail.

* * *

Cette semaine le repas se passe chez lui. A 30 ans ils ont des samedi soir banales. Blaise et Daphné Zabini sont les premiers à arriver. Ils discutent tranquillement pendant que les deux petits garçons jouent dans le salon de la maison. Drago a décidé de ne pas vivre dans le manoir de ces parents, il a acheté sa propre maison. Trop grande pour deux mais trop petite pour ces parents. Blaise a toujours été là pour le soutenir. Il est le seul qui sait pour ces cauchemars. Ils parlent de tout, sans taboue sans jugement. Les 3 adultes discutent tranquillement. C'est le « Rose ! » de Scorpius qui les arrête. En voyant la petite fille rentré il a l'impression de voir Granger rousse. Elle a les mêmes boucles qui se balancent. En voyant les petits nœuds posé dans ces cheveux il comprit que ni Ron ni Pansy ne pouvait avoir fait ça c'est évident. Elle a une maman. Elle a les yeux bleus de son papa mais ces boucles sont celles de Granger. Hugo suit sa sœur comme il peut, sa petite main caché dans celle de son papa. Lui c'est l'inverse de sa sœur il a les cheveux de la même couleur de sa mère avec ces yeux noisettes. Il n'avait jamais remarqué. Granger avait toujours fais partie de ces pensée. Quand il était à Poudlard c'était surtout parce qu'elle le rendait fou d'être un miss Je-Sais-Tout, de mettre tous le principe de son père a la poubelle. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'une sang-de-bourbe soit meilleure que tout le monde. Qu'elle réponde à tout, tout le temps, même des choses qui lui ne savaient pas. Lui, enfant de deux sang-pur, qui a grandi avec la magie. Quand il a grandi elle occupait ces pensées au même titre que Potter, il était en admiration devant son courage. Grâce à elle, il n'est plus ce gamin qui croit tout savoir. Certes, il est un homme torturé mais qui est prêt à apprendre de chaque personne qu'il va reconnaitre. Il y a des périodes où ils pensent à elle, il voudrait un jour lui dire merci. Elle ne le sait pas mais sent elle il ne serait jamais devenu un homme. Elle a tout remis en question mais elle a prouvé é a plusieurs reprise qu'elle était meilleur que lui. Comment ce rouquin avait-il pu la trompé. Pansy est peut être faite pour lui mais trompé une femme c'est vraiment décevant de sa part, surtout une femme comme Granger. Il regarde sa meilleure ami enlacer Ron, il trouve cette relation bizarre.

Il s'éloigna du groupe et s'assit à son bureau.

\- Drago ? Ça va ?

\- Oui Blaise, pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé.

\- Ouai, j'ai parlé de Granger avec Potter cette semaine, tu savais que Pansy était l'autre femme ?

\- Oui, à vrai dire je vais souvent voir Hermione à sa boutique depuis qu'elle est rentrée.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ginny m'avait dit ce qu'il c'était passée. Elle a fait comme si elle ne ressentait rien devant Ron mais elle en a souffert. Alors je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien de voir d'autre personne que Potter et Ginny de temps en temps. Je ne cautionne pas ce que Pansy a fait. Mais elle reste mon amie alors je fais comme je peux pour rattraper ces erreurs.

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais d'Hermione.

\- Oui. Ca fait une semaine que je me demande si ça serait bizarre si j'allais la voir.

\- Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

\- Je me sens mal de l'avoir comparé a Astoria, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait fui ces gamins, qu'elle était lâche. Puis cette miss Je-Sais-Tout je serais encore le gamin insupportable qui traite les gens de sang de bourbe.

\- Ouai je vois ce que tu veux dire. Va la voir, au moins une fois. Dis-lui et peut-être qu'elle sera gentille avec toi.

\- Ouai, on verra.

* * *

Voilà deux semaines qu'il savait que Granger travaillait dans cette boutique. Il allait souvent boire un coup en face. Il n'osait jamais entrer, il avait peur de se prendre un livre dans la tête. Il l'avait vu avec Rose, elle est tellement maternelle. Ca ne l'étonne pas elle l'est avec toutes les personnes qu'elle aime. Elle avait changé. Ces joues de bébés ce sont creuser, la rendant femme. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien si on en jugeait à ces sourires et ces rires. Mais au fond elle était encore cassé. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir et de lui demander pardon, il l'avait hait pour quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai. Mais elle n'en savait rien. Alors il restait assis devant son magasin. Après tout il est Drago Malefoy et elle Hermione Granger. Il n'avait rien à ce dire. Mais aujourd'hui il emmenait Scorpius acheté un livre. Il ne se sentait nul d'utiliser son fils mais que faire, il devait bien rentrer un jour. Blaise lui demandais à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient s'il avait finalement parlé avec elle. Tenant son fils par la main il avançait dans la rue. Puis assurer par la présence de son fils il entra sans hésitation. Il se dirigea vers le rayon enfant quand il vit cette petite fille rousse assise dans un coin. Elle leva la tête et ces yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Drago.

\- Monsieur Drago ! Scorpius ! Vous venez jouer ?

\- Rose… Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas crier.

\- Pardon maman.

Il se retourna pour observer l'objet de ces pensé depuis maintenant 3 semaines. Elle est tellement femme avec sa robe d'été et ces cheveux détachés. La trentaine lui va à merveille. Ils se regardèrent pendant 2 minutes.

\- Malfoy !

\- Granger !

\- Tu dois être Scorpius, Rose me parle tout le temps de toi. Fit la brune en se baissant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

\- Oui. Fit le blondinet en se rapprochant un peu plus de son papa.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu cherches un livre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et un livre qui parle de quoi ?

\- De dragon ou d'hypogriffe.

\- D'hypogriffe ? Ton papa n'est pas vexé de te lire ça ? Fit la Brune avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Non, mais il préfère les dragons.

\- Dans ce cas Rose sait ou les trouver. Tu peux regarder avec elle si tu veux.

Le blond regarda cette échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, la brune et son instinct maternelle a conquis son fils en quelque parole. Il regarde Rose prendre la main de Scorpius et l'emmener trouver un livre. La brune se redressa et regarda Malefoy dans les yeux. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas pendant quelque minute, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Puis un client entra. Et là il la vit dans son élément. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait, elle le guida, le conseilla. Elle avait peut-être de la tristesse dans son regard, mais vivre au milieu de ces livres la rendait heureuse. Quand elle en eu fini le blond n'avait pas bougé. Elle se retourna.

\- Alors Malefoy ? Tu as choisis ma librairie pour m'embêter ou c'est un pur hasard ?

\- Je ne crois pas au hasard, répondit simplement ce dernier.

\- Blaise m'as dit que tu lui avais demandé l'adresse de ma boutique.

\- Se mêle de tout celui-là. Dit le blond pour lui-même

Il y eu un silence entre les deux adultes, pendant qu'on entendait les deux enfants discuté dans leur babillage d'enfant de quel livre avait l'air le mieux. Les adultes tournèrent la tête vers eux avant de sourire chacun dans leur coin. Hermione souriait de voir une tête rousse, tellement représentative des Weasley discuter avec une tête bonde qui elle est tellement représentative des Malefoy. Drago lui souriait en se disant que Scorpius ne serait jamais seul. Rose se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. La brunette tourna la tête vers le blond et le vit sourire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment sourire. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Un thé Malefoy ? Ils ont l'air d'en avoir pour un moment.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Je ne pensais jamais t'entendre me proposer un thé.

\- Et moi je ne pensais jamais te voir entrer ici sans que tu ne détruises tout sur ton passage. Comme quoi après une guerre et avec l'âge les gens peuvent devenir aimables entre eux. Même des ennemis comme nous.

C'est ainsi que le blond passa plus de 2 heures dans cette librairie. Il regardait Granger gérer son affaire. Même quand son petit garçon se réveilla et appela sa maman elle resta professionnelle. Hugo resta sagement calé sur la hanche de sa mère pendant qu'elle discutait avec un client. Puis il voulut se promener. Hermione demanda donc à Malefoy de surveiller son fils comme « il était assis la a ne rien faire. » Drago joua donc avec Hugo tout en gardant un œil sur la mère de ce dernier. Quand il se décida à partir, il vit Scorpius faire un bisou sur la joue de la maman de Rose et Hugo. Drago et Hermione se firent un léger signe de tête. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé. Mais la présence de l'autre s'était fait sentir. Et pour la première fois Drago ne se sentis pas seul, pas désemparer par sa solitude de parent. Non aujourd'hui il avait passé du temps avec une maman et trois enfants. Bien sûr il y a avait un fossé entre eux mais sur la vie de parent seul il se comprenait. Alors le soir quand Scorpius lui demanda.

\- Papa ? On va aller voir Mme Hermione demain ?

Il lui répondit que non, mais il lui promit de l'emmener à nouveau.

* * *

C'est pour cette raison qu'il y retourna le samedi d'après et puis celui d'après. Plus il y allait et plus il parlait a la brune. Mais plus il y allait et plus il se sentait bien la bas. C'est comme ça qu'un midi après s'être énervé pendant 1heure avec son adversaire qu'il se retrouva dans la librairie de Granger. Elle fut surprise de le voir sans son fils. Elle le laissa s'énerver contre elle et contre son stupide client qui lui cachait des informations essentielles pour son procès et puis quand il eut fini de hurler. Elle lui dit calmement.

\- C'est bon ? Tu as finis de faire l'enfant à qui on refuse un balai ?

\- La ferme Granger. Je ne suis pas un enfant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Malefoy. Si tu viens dans cette boutique c'est pour respirer, lire un livre, l'acheter, boire un thé ou même me raconter ta vie si ça te chante. Mais je t'interdis de revenir pour crier et me crier dessus. Ici c'est mon havre de paix ! J'ai bien voulu le partager avec toi parce que tu as été plus que correct jusqu'à maintenant mais la tu abuse. Sors d'ici !

Vexé le blond quitta la boutique non sans avoir donné un coup de pied dans un meuble et avoir claqué la porte. Il le savait, il agissait comme une enfant mais ce client le rendait fou. Il avait eu besoin de se détendre. Alors il s'était dit que Granger allait l'accueillir. Mais non. Enerver il partit au bureau de Blaise. Il partit dans un grand discours sur la stupidité de cette brune qui de toute façon ne comprenait rien.

\- Drago, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là. Tu sais que tu es en tort. Va t'excuser.

\- Non mais tu ne comprends pas Zabini elle m'a mis à la porte.

\- Si si je comprends bien, mais elle a raison. Tu sais quoi ? Demain je devais apporter le repas pour qu'on mange ensemble. Apporte-lui un chinois et va t'excuser.

\- Un chinois ?

\- Un plat moldu, tu vas devoir aller chez les moldus pour trouver.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais un effort pour cette fille.

\- Parce que Scorpius et Rose s'entendent très bien et que tu vas donc être amené à la croiser à nouveau. Parce que tu aimes passer tes samedis après-midi dans sa boutique et Scorpius aussi. Et parce que tu l'apprécie.

\- C'est faux, j'aime l'ambiance de sa boutique.

\- Cette boutique c'est une partie d'elle Drago.

Le blond émit un grognement et partis en disant qu'il s'en fichait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Blaise se dirigea doucement vers la boutique de son amie avec le repas. Mais à mètre de lui se trouvait le blond. Il semblait hésiter à entrer. Pour la première fois Blaise le vit perdre ces moyens, il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Pouffant dans sa barbe Blaise le regarda entrer avec son sac plein de nourriture chinoise. Il vit la brune faire la grimace en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas son ami mais le blond. Puis il la vit le visage sous le choc. Elle venait d'entendre pour la première fois de sa vie des excuses de la part de Drago. Il se dit que sa mission était faite. Il partit en direction de son bureau. Finalement Drago l'aimait bien.

\- Tu … Tu viens de t'excuser ?

\- Oui… Grogna le blond.

\- Pour ton comportement d'hier ? S'assura Hermione.

\- Pour mon comportement à Poudlard et hier. Pour toute les fois où j'ai agis comme un con avec toi.

\- Excuse accepté. Si on m'avait dit que le grand Drago Malefoy, me ferait un jour des excuses, je l'aurais envoyé à Sainte Mangouste sur le champ.

\- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait.

\- Puisque tu es la a la place de Blaise tu vas pouvoir ranger tous ces livres avec moi.

Ils passèrent minutes à ranger les livres non sans se chamailler, mais ce sont des chamailleries d'adultes de 30 ans. Puis ils s'assirent par terre pour manger ce que le blond avait amené avec lui. Hermione fut surprise de voir de la nourriture moldu mais ne dit rien.

* * *

C'est comme a qu'un rituel s'installa. Chaque fois que Drago en avait marre il venait dans cette librairie. Des fois il apportait a mangé et il discutait avec la propriétaire, d'autre fois il rangeait juste un carton de livre dans les rayons, il lui arrivait de venir s'assoir au milieu des livres pendant 5 minutes et de repartir. A chaque fois la propriétaire des lieux lui faisait un sourire, le saluais et l'observait. Il était torturé. Il s'énervait contre les autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était mal, qu'il ne s'aime pas. Elle connaissait cette sensation. C'est celle qu'elle combattait chaque jour en voyant cette inscription sur son avant-bras. Elle ne s'aimait plus depuis que Ronald l'avait trompé. Que valait-elle de toute façon, une pauvre libraire qui élève ces enfants dans son magasin. Sa psychomage lui donnait des tonnes de raison de s'aimer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'aimait quand Ronald la touchait tendrement. Quand malgré toutes ces cicatrices il faisait glisser ces mains sur son corps. Quand il lui susurrait des 'je t'aime' dans l'intimité. Elle s'aimait, mais depuis plus d'un an maintenant elle s'aimait de moins en moins. Elle ne se regardait plus dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus eu de relation sexuelle depuis la naissance d'Hugo. Elle voulait juste avoir une vie paisible, elle le méritait quand même. Elle a donné de sa personne pour la guerre, pour Harry, pour Ronald, pour ces enfants… Elle veut juste pouvoir s'aimer comme elle est. La présence de son ancien ennemi aidait. Il apportait un peu de vie. Scorpius et lui venait tous les samedi après-midi. Ce petit garçon tout blond était d'une douceur à couper le souffle. Il est l'opposé de son père. Plus il venait plus Hermione le maternais. Elle voulait le prendre dans ces bras et ne pas le lâcher, comme avec ces enfants, de peur qu'il tombe, qu'il voit des choses qu'il ne devait pas voir. La guerre l'a détruite. Ronald lui disait qu'elle était une maman ours. Elle l'est. Elle donnerait sa vie pour ces enfants, chaque morceau de son âme leur appartenait et personne ne prendrait leur innocence comme on avait pris la sienne.

Lors d'un repas de leur samedi soir Blaise attrapa Harry Potter et le trainait dans une pièce isolé. Il avait besoin de lui parler sans Ronald.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ?

\- Comment tu trouves Hermione en ce moment ?

\- Euh … Bien, je la trouve un peu plus apaisé. Elle a l'air d'apprendre à respirer loin de Ron à nouveau pourquoi ?

\- Depuis que Drago t'as parlé d'elle je le sens mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il va clairement mieux mais il va mieux.

\- Il se voit souvent n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'ils sont bénéfique l'un pour l'autre.

\- D'après Hermione il ne parle pas tant que ça. Il se contente la plupart du temps d'être dans la même pièce.

\- Parce qu'Hermione parle tout le temps. Pour Drago il parle souvent. Ils se font du bien Potter.

\- Surement, je veux dire c'est vrai. Ça fait 6 mois maintenant qu'il se voit et je vois Hermione aller un peu mieux.

\- L'autre jour Scorpius m'a demandé si Hermione était sa maman.

\- C'est vrai ? Hermione m'a dit qu'elle l'adorait. Attend Blaise tu ne penses pas à ce à quoi je pense que tu penses ?

\- Oh si Potter. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils mettent de l'eau sur le feu qui les détruit de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas Blaise. Laissons les faire. S'il doit se passer quelque chose ça se fera naturellement.

\- Juste fait des allusions à Hermione comme quoi elle aime bien Drago et je ferais pareil. Il faut les aider.

\- Ouai on verra. Foutu serpent vicieux. Fit Harry en riant. Blaise se joint à lui.

* * *

\- Granger ? Tu es la ?

Personne ne répondit. Drago pénétra dans la boutique tout de même. Même si c'était écrit fermé la porte elle ne l'était pas. Ca arrivait qu'elle se repose dans l'arrière-boutique. Il décida de ne pas la déranger. Il s'assit par terre. Il prit un livre pour enfant sur les fées. Il le lu pendant 10 minutes avant d'entendre des hurlements qui lui déchirèrent les entrailles. Les mêmes hurlements que dans ces rêves, quand il l'a voyait se faire torturer par Bellatrix. Il sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers les cris près à tuer quiconque la faisait hurler comme ça. Mais il découvrit qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer ce qui la faisait hurler. Elle dormait. Elle cauchemardait surement. Alors doucement Drago rangea sa baguette avant de poser une main sur son épaule. « Granger ! C'est un rêve ! Réveille-toi » « Granger ! Arrête de crier. » « Hermione ! ». Il ne sut jamais si c'est le fait de prononcer son prénom ou qu'il est crié plus fort mais elle se réveilla. La gorge enrouée suite à ces cris. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant la si proche d'elle alors qu'il était dans son cauchemar. Puis des larmes commencèrent à couler malgré elle. Une fois qu'il vit qu'elle était tout à fait sortit de son cauchemar il la prit doucement dans ces bras. Il avait vu dans son regard qu'elle avait rêvé de cette nuit. Pendant quelque seconde elle avait eu peur de lui et il avait compris. Alors sans réfléchir il s'assit sur son canapé et la serra contre lui. La laissant pleurer sur sa chemise blanche. Elle resta longtemps dans ces bras, même après avoir arrêté de pleurer. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme autre qu'Harry ne l'avait pas serrer dans ces bras. Puis doucement elle s'endormit à nouveau. Ce jour-là, elle n'ouvrit pas sa boutique de l'après-midi, il ne retourna pas au bureau. Ils restèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils dormaient. Ils furent réveillés par Rose qui appelait sa maman. Ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. La chemise blanche de Malfoy avait une petite trace noire du maquillage de la femme dans ces bras. Ils s'écartèrent. Hermione essuya ces yeux avant de se lever accueillir ces enfants. La nourrice donna les affaires d'Hugo et Rose à leur maman avant de partir.

\- Mr Drago, il est ou Corpius ?

\- J'allais aller le chercher à sa petite école. Vous voulez venir ?

\- Oui oui oui ! Maman ? Oui ?

\- Je suppose que je ne vais pas ouvrir cette après-midi.

Il était seize heures trente quand ils récupérèrent Scorpius. Rose et lui n'allait pas a la même école. L'un dans une école uniquement pour enfant de sorcier et l'autre pour enfant moldu. Drago paya une glace au trois enfant. Hugo en mit de partout sur le chemisier de sa maman déjà tout froissé. De loin on pouvait imaginer qu'ils étaient une famille. Une adorable famille qui mangeait une glace sous le soleil. Personne ne pouvait imagine ce qui hantait les deux parents, personne ne pouvait penser que l'un n'avait plus de maman et que les autres voyait leur papa une fois par semaine seulement. Personne n'imaginait que tout aurait du éloigné ces deux morceau de familles parce qu'en cet instant, Drago écoutait attentivement Rose et Scorpius débattre sur leur journée respective. Hermione elle intervenait de temps en temps dans la conversation tout en essuyant toute les deux minutes le menton du petit garçon qui mangeait sa glace. Alors quand ils se séparèrent Rose fit un câlin à Drago et Scorpius un bisou à Hermione. Puis quand Drago s'approcha de la maman plus pour secouer les cheveux du petit brun il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue. La jeune maman murmura un merci avant de tourner les talons avec ces deux bambins.

* * *

A partir de ca moment les choses changèrent. Ils devinrent plus tactiles. Drago embrassait Hermione sur le front de temps en temps. D'autre fois Hermione lui faisait un baiser rapide sur la joue. Un jour au détour d'une conversation elle lui fit part de ces cauchemars, il en fit de même. Un autre jour elle lui dit ce qu'elle a ressenti quand Ron l'a quitté, et lui il lui dit toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Astoria. Quand Harry et Ginny lui disait que Drago lui plaisait Hermione rougissait tout en réfutant cette affirmation. Drago quand à lui riait quand Blaise lui parlait d'Hermione comme d'une belle femme. Mais au fond d'eux ils ne pouvaient mentir. Scorpius et Rose âgé de maintenant 5 ans se définissaient comme frère et sœur. Hugo du haut de ces 3 ans disait à tout le monde que son grand frère allait taper tous ceux qui l'embêtaient. Un jour sans prévenir Drago entra dans la boutique. Il s'arrêta devant Hermione et dis simplement « Ce soir tu laisses Rose et Hugo a Potter. On va au restaurant. » Et il repartit. Tout son courage envolé. Il ne voulait pas de réponse pas de rejet. Alors Hermione ferma boutique pour l'après-midi et entraina Ginny dans un magasin. Il lui fallait une tenue adapté. Ginny trouva la robe parfaite selon elle. Hermione la refusa. On voyait son avant-bras. Alors Ginny lui en trouva une à manche longue. Quand Drago arriva à la boutique le soir. Ginny le salua avec une étreinte et lui chuchota « Laissez-vous vivre, arrêté de survivre ! » Elle prit Hugo et Rose et transplana chez elle. Drago était nerveux. Ca faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un rendez-vous. Il avait couché avec des femmes mais jamais une femme ne lui avait assez plus pour qu'il lui propose un rendez-vous.

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

Il lui prit la main et transplana à son tour. Il atterrit dans une ruelle moldu. Et entraina Hermione à sa suite en se dirigeant vers le restaurant. Ils s'assirent à leur table dans le silence. Tous deux gêné de ne pas se retrouver dans la librairie. Ils parlèrent rapidement de ce qu'ils allaient manger jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se mette à rigoler nerveusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire ?

\- Nous !

\- Nous ?

\- Gêné comme des gamins de 17 ans.

\- Oui… Le soupire de Drago se transforma en un petit rire. Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

\- Non, éclaire-moi.

\- Ça fait un an que je suis rentré dans cette boutique pour la première fois.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes de la date ?

\- J'ai hésité des semaines avant d'entrer. La plupart du temps je m'asseyais a la terrasse d'en face et je te regardais travailler.

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! Laisse-moi finir parce que je suis qu'un serpentard je ne sais pas être courageux alors juste laisse-moi parler. J'hésitais a entré car je n'avais aucune raison apparente de venir. Mais je l'ai fait parce qu'il fallait que je te remercie. Remercie d'avoir été toi de ta première année à Poudlard a aujourd'hui. De m'avoir prouvé sans relâche que le sang ne valait rien dans la classe d'une personne, dans son intelligence. Qu'être née moldue, sang mêlée ou sang pur ça ne change rien. A Poudlard tu as remis en question toute mon éducation. C'est pour ça que chaque jour, j'avais besoin de te décourager. Te faire comprendre que tu ne valais rien. Mais tu n'as pas lâché tu as toujours eu le meilleures notes. Alors merci pour ça. Et merci aussi d'être avec tes enfants chaque jour et de me prouver que tu vaux tellement plus qu'Astoria Greengrasse, sang pur.

\- Je … De rien. J'ignorais tout ça.

\- Seul Blaise le sait. Parce que tu as changé sa vision du sang de la même façon qu'avec moi.

\- Merci à toi de me dire ça.

Le repas se passa dans les meilleures conditions. Ils discutèrent des affaires de Drago. Hermione donnait son avis. Ils parlèrent des enfants comme si ils étaient leurs parents. Ils se sentir libre ensemble. Alors quand ils sortirent du restaurant ils ne rentrèrent pas immédiatement. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues moldue. On pouvait entendre le rire d'Hermione emplir les rues désertes. On pouvait voir le regard de Drago brillé de fierté quand il arrivait à la faire rire. Ils s'accoudèrent à une balustrade. Sous eux l'eau du fleuve s'écoulait avec douceur et en silence. C'est avec cette douceur qu'Hermione prit la main de Drago et le fit transplaner dans sa rue. Une fois devant la porte de sa maison Drago en bon serpentard embrassa Hermione sur le front. Mais Hermione en bonne gryffondors l'embrassa. Ces lèvres se collèrent à celle du blond. Et sans attendre le blond passa ces bras autour de la taille de la femme pour la coller à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement pendant une dizaine de minute contre la porte d'entrée de chez Hermione avant qu'elle demande.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Dors chez mes parents. Répondit le blond tout en posant des baisers dans son coup. Rose et Hugo ?

\- Dorment chez Harry. Tu veux entrer ?

\- Ne pose même pas la question Granger.

Elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte avec ces clés. Elle n'avait jamais loupé la serrure autant de fois. Drago dans son dos lui dévorait le coup. Quand elle ouvrit finalement la porte elle jeta les clés sur le meuble d'entrée avant de se retrouver soulevé dans les bras du blond. Les mains du blond cherchèrent à toucher la peau de la jeune femme. Ils remontèrent la robe doucement. Il crut défaillir quand il sentit le porte-jarretelle sous ces doigts. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, leurs corps voulaient fondre l'un dans l'autre. « Chambre ? » « Au fond du couloir ». Il ouvrit la porte la jeune femme toujours dans ces bras. Les jambes de cette dernière se serrèrent d'avantage autour de son bassin. De la peur ? De l'appréhension ? Du désir ? Lui-même ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il alluma la lumière, il voulait la voir. Une fois la lumière allumé tout retomba. Hermione sauta à terre et s'éloigna de lui. Ne sachant comment réagir il la laissa faire.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ? Demanda le blond perplexe.

\- Non, c'est juste… Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

\- Je … Dans ce cas je vais y aller…

\- Non. Je enfin… Reste. Dormir…

Drago acquiesça seulement. Il se coucha dans le lit tout habillé. La brune le rejoignit après avoir passé un tee-shirt à manche longue qu'Harry ne voulait plus porter et un short. Ils se tournèrent de manière à être en face de l'autre. Les lumières éteintes Hermione se mit à pleurer. D'abord une larme, puis une autre. Sans faire de bruit elle pleurait, son manque d'amour propre. Son manque d'assurance. La peur de voir ce tatouage qui hante ces rêves sur la peau de son compagnon. La peur qu'il soit dégouté de toutes ces cicatrices. Quand elle sentit la main de Drago lui essuyé les larmes elle parla. Elle lui expliqua que personne ne l'avait touché depuis Ron. Qu'elle avait peur. De lui. D'elle-même. Qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il l'écouta. Puis il alluma la lumière. Il sortit du lit et enleva sa chemise. Quand elle fut au sol elle vus que son torse était parsemé de petite cicatrice. Son bassin présentait des traces de brulure. Il lui expliqua que c'était la salle sur demande. Les autres cicatrices venaient de Voldemort, de son père. Hermione sortie du lit à son tour et doucement posa ces mains sur le torse nu du blond. Elle passa ces doigts fins sur chacune des cicatrices. Drago la regarda faire. Une fois qu'elle les eu toute touché elle l'embrassa. Un baiser plein d'émotion. Quand elle se recula elle vit dans les deux perles grises du désir. De l'envie. Elle baissa les yeux devant tant de désire. Elle vit la marque. Ce serpent noir. Et dans une acceptation totale de l'autre elle embrassa l'avant-bras de son partenaire. Drago sentit une bouffé d'amour l'envahir. La plupart des filles avec qui il avait couché l'avait juste évité du regard, surtout pas touché. Alors à ce moment la doucement il se permit d'enlever le tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Tout comme lui elle portait la guerre sur elle. Mais elle la portait à merveille. Chaque cicatrice montrait sa force, son dévouement et son amour pour autrui. Chaque cicatrice lui rappelait a lui pourquoi il l'avait invité au restaurant, pourquoi il voulait juste la guérir. Doucement il embrassa chacune de ces cicatrices dans le dos pour sur son ventre pas parfaitement plat. Puis il arriva à ces seins. Il les embrassa longuement. A genou devant elle ils se donnait pleinement à l'autre. Il joua doucement avec les seins de sa compagne. Elle le regardait faire tout en pleurant. Drago sue que c'était de bonne larme, alors il continua. Il embrassa chaque lettre de l'inscription sur son avant-bras. Puis il fit glisser le short le long de ces jambes. Elle était en culotte devant lui en pleine lumière. Il embrassa ces cuisses. Puis remontât vers l'intérieur lentement. Un soupire tremblotant franchit les lèvres de la brunette. Il attrapa les bords de la culotte et il planta son regard acier dans celui chocolat de la jeune femme. Il lui enleva le dernier sous vêtement tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il embrassa doucement l'intimité de la jeune femme. Puis il se concentra sur le petit bouton de plaisir. Il la fit trembler dans sous ces coups de langue et ces doigts. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre. Hermione mordit ces lèvres pour ne pas laisser un râle de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait gâche la quiétude de ce moment. Quand Hermione sentit l'orgasme l'envahir elle ferma les yeux pencha la tête en arrière et accepta cette sensation de tout son être. En levant les yeux Drago vit la plus belle chose au monde. Il attrapa Hermione qui tenait à peine sur ces jambes. L'un contre l'autre. Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle fit tomber le pantalon à ces chevilles. Elle fit glisser ces mains dans le dos de Drago, puis elles descendirent sur ces fesses avant de se poser sur son sexe. Elle voulait lui donner. « Une autre fois. » Fit Drago. Alors elle lui enleva le caleçon et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Et ils firent l'amour. Jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressentis autant d'émotion. Ce n'était pas la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air. Mais ce fut la plus belle déclaration d'amour.

Ce fut une nuit sans rêve. Au réveil Hermione sentit la présence de Drago dans son dos. Doucement elle se retourna et l'enlaça. Un grognement de la part du jeune homme fut les premiers sons de cette journée. Il fit glisser ces doigts le long de son corps. Ces gestes étaient doux, et la faisait sentir femme. A dix heures et demie ils se séparèrent. Après avoir pris une douche ensemble. La jeune femme partit récupérer ces enfants et lui son fils. L'après-midi même Drago et Scorpius venait a la librairie comme tous les samedis après-midi. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. D'un accord silencieux ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler. Mais il rigolait ensemble. Cette nuit d'amour les avait encore plus rapprochés. Il se comprenait facilement. De temps en temps la main de Drago trouvait s'égarait sur les fesses d'Hermione. Elle rougissait ce qui le faisait rire. Aujourd'hui Drago er Scorpius ne partir pas avant que Ronald ne viennent chercher ces enfants. Ron fut surpris de le voir là. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Pansy embrassa Drago sur la joue et fit un signe de tête à Hermione. Cette dernière baissa les yeux. Discrètement Drago lui pinça le bras. Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien a envie a Pansy. Et elle le crut. Quand Scorpius demanda à son père s'il pouvait rester avec Rose et Hugo, Drago accepta. Alors ils virent le couple et les trois enfants partir. Une fois tout ce petit monde loin Drago ferma le magasin d'un coup de baguette et entraina Hermione dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils firent l'amour deux fois avant que Drago soit obligé de partir pour aller manger avec ces amis.

\- Vient avec moi.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas… C'est trop.

\- Dans ce cas vas chez moi, attends-moi. Je ne vais pas rentrer tard Scorpius est fatigué.

\- Je ne veux pas aller au manoir, j'en suis incapable.

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne vis pas la bas.

\- est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Dis simplement maison Malefoy en passant par la cheminé.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui ! Je te veux avec moi ce soir.

\- D'accord.

Ils passèrent tout leur samedis soir dans la chambre de Drago pendant des mois. Le reste de la semaine ils se voyaient à la boutique. Hermione avait fait installe un lit à l'arrière-boutique pour être plus confortable. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Quand ils étaient seul il marchait main dans la main dans les rues. Les cauchemars étaient présents mais chacun chassait les démons de l'autre. Drago apprit à Hermione à s'aimer à nouveau. Elle lui apprit qu'il avait le droit à l'amour. Bien sûr il ne se disait jamais 'je t'aime', mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors quand Drago ne put plus l'évité il fut obligé de faire un repas chez lui. Hermione fut déçue, elle lui dit que ce n'est pas grave elle dormirait chez elle.

\- Non ! Tu restes !

\- Quoi ? Je non, il y a Ronald et tous tes amis.

\- Je m'en fou ! On ne va pas se caché éternellement si ?

\- Je ne sais pas Drago… Ca fait…

\- Presque 6 mois Hermione. Reste. On le dira aux enfants. Je veux qu'on forme une famille. Que tu viennes habiter la avec Rose et Hugo. Ou qu'on trouve une maison à nous. A nous 5. Je veux que tu sois la a tous ces stupides repas. Parce que Potter est ton ami. Parce que Blaise t'adore.

\- Je … Drago …

\- Tu aimes encore la belette ?

\- Non ! Non ! C'est juste que ça va être bizarre. Les enfants ne savent rien.

\- Tu ne l'aime plus ?

\- Non ! Je t'aime toi sombre idiot. Et bien sûr que je veux tout ca avec toi et Scorpius.

\- Alors reste.

\- D'accord.

Quand Harry vit Hermione ce soir-là, il eut envie de crier de joie. Le visage de sa sœur de cœur était plein de stresse mais quand Drago prit sa main, il se détendit. Ginny les regarda plus qu'heureuse. Harry prit Hermione dans ces bras et lui chuchota « sois heureuse avec lui, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ». Blaise sauta littéralement de joie et tapa dans la main d'Harry en disant qu'il était le plus fort. Daphné serra Hermione dans ces bras et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. Quand les trois derniers enfants entrèrent avec Ron et Pansy tout le monde se figea. Rose et Hugo se précipitèrent vers leur mère. Scorpius arriva en retrait. Il avait compris. Drago se mit à sa hauteur et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait « Tu as une nouvelle famille ? » « On a une nouvelle famille mon scorpion ». Ron ne dit rien. Il fulminait de voir Hermione ici. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être heureux, non. Il lui en voulait de porte une robe sans manche, il lui en voulait de cette assurance nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec lui. Pansy quand elle sourit de voir son ami heureux. Tous les amis purent voir la main de Drago dans celle d'Hermione et la marque des ténèbres frôlant le sang-de-bourbe taillé dans la peau d'Hermione.

* * *

Hermione s'installa chez Drago. Ils avaient tous une chambre. Scorpius eu du mal au début a accepté qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans le lit de son père. Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus son père faire des cauchemars il l'accepta. Hermione devint sa maman avec les années. Drago et elle ne se marièrent pas. A quoi bon. Quand Scorpius et Rose eurent 9 ans et Hugo 7. Ils apprirent qu'Hermione était enceinte. Une petite Tiana naquit. Au plus grand bonheur de ces frères et sœur. Ils la surnommèrent bébé bonheur. Drago et Hermione passèrent non sans difficulté les épreuves de la grossesse. Ils choisirent de la nommer Malefoy-Granger. Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy mirent du temps à accepter leur nouvelle belle fille. Mais quand ils virent tout le bien qu'elle apportait à leur fils et petit-fils ils oublièrent le sang.

Sur le faire part il y avait écrit : Scorpius Malefoy, Rose Weasley et Hugo Weasley sont heureux de vous présenter leur petite sœur Tiana Malefoy-Granger.

Cette famille n'était pas plus heureuse que les autres, loin de là. Mais la confiance qui les unissait fit que personne ne les détruirait. Ils s'étaient sauvé l'un l'autre.


End file.
